Program Summary/Abstract (HDPTP) The Tony Mazzocchi Center partnership (TMC) ? including the United Steel, Paper and Forestry, Rubber, Manufacturing, Energy, Allied Industrial and Service Workers International Union (USW), the Communications Workers of America (CWA), the Labor Institute (LI), Make the Road New York (MRNY) and the National Day Labor Organizing Network (NDLON) ? is applying for funds to conduct a Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Training Program (HDPTP). Over the next five years, our HDPTP will conduct 400 classes that will provide 9,050 at-risk workers and community residents with 119,000 contact hours of training necessary for emergency response, preparedness and recovery.